It'll take a while
by Danikel
Summary: (The Title will eventually make sense) Spike joins the Subway Surfers. Jake immediately hates him for som reason. Is it because it he doesn't trust him, or is it that he's just protective of his little sister? This is kind of dystopia. Rated T for swearing and a possible trigger(haven't decided yet)
1. Chapter 1

Jake's POV

I'm Jake I'm the leader of the Subway Surfers. The point of the surfers is to help kids with nothing, nowhere to go, no parents, to escape and forget their problems. My brothers Frank and King, My sister Lucy, my girlfriend Tricky, the ninja, my friends Fresh and Frizzy, and I where a really good team.

Until **he** showed up.

* * *

We where at the train station in our disguises to collect coins off the ground. It is January 2, 2124. By this time the continents have collided 82 years ago because of world war 9. America being the "geniuses" we are. Dropped iQuakes (instant earthquakes by Apple of course) in all of the oceans to test them and it sucked all the land together. The countries cultures and governments stayed the same, but now they don't care who crosses their borders, and war isn't such a big problem. The style hasn't changed much the 2000s because people here can be "Anything they want to be" nobody wants to design clothes anymore because they've been brainwashed that it's better to work in factories and serve everyone else. It's a load of shit really. That's another thing the surfers are here for, kids who want to be creative, and have fun. The whole world has gotten rid of their currencies and paper money has been banned and everyone converted to coins. Seriously they have no real name we just call them coins, they are little gold circles with stars on them. Now that all of the land is connected everybody travels by train, car, or (If you're us) hover board. Japan makes all the trains so they're super fast. We paint the trains because they literally go everywhere. We want people to know about us. They think they've achieved a "perfect world" a "utopia" an "Eden" The world needs to know that even though it's united, it will never be perfect. They always forget something. That something is us. The kids with nowhere they need to be. There are still evil people. There are deal parents that don't give a shit about there kids. There are still kids that don't have families. You might think we are just "angsty kids looking for attention" but we're not. We are the subway surfers. Sorry for the rant about how fucked up everything is, but it is important that you know it.

Anyway back to that point we were at the train station picking up coins. Lucy and Tricky had to go to the bathroom. Sometime after they were gone and there was this obnoxious guy with a red mohawk, a guitar case scrapped to his back and a suspicious looking black bag. "Are you Jake?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your girlfriend is hurt." He took me to a dark area near the toilets, where Tricky was passed out. Her head was bleeding through a cut (did make sense?) and Lucy was kneeling beside her.

"What happened?"

"There were two large guys chasing him!" Lucy said pointing at the mohawk guy, "He ran right past us, then the guys attacked us! One cut Tricky in the head and knocked her out. The other held me against the wall and said some, probably dirty, things in German. And this crazy guy (pointing at the boy again) came back pushed him off me, yelled at them in German, then gave them some coins and they left." I still didn't trust the guy. I think there's more to this story. Like why would he give them money? Why would they just leave? how does he know how to speak German?

"What's in the bag hawk?" I asked. He stared at me blankly. "Your mohawk, it can't be the first time someone's called you that."

"Oh," He said simply. I rolled my eyes.

"Your bag!" I reminded him.

"Just a few shirts and some paint."

"Let me see." I demanded. He reluctantly dumped the contents on the ground. Just three or four T-shirts and some spray paint, but then something caught my eye. A plastic bag with some matches and a knife. I picked it up. "What's this for?"

His eyes widened for a second then he answered "I keep it for emergencies."

"Are you homeless?" Lucy asked worriedly. He nodded. She smiled. "Not anymore."

"NO!" I yelled. "We can't trust this guy!"

Lucy ignored me "What's your name?"

"Call me whatever you want. I was named after my father and I refuse to say that bastard's name." He said bitterly.

"Then your new name is… Spike"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is mostly about the characters.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I don't know what Jake's problem is. There is nothing wrong with Spike. Anyway, Jake doesn't get to decide if he joins the surfers. We give every new member a week to prove themselves, and show what they can do. Then we vote. Based on their skills we give them a job.

Most of us paint trains and run. But some have other jobs. Frizzy is like our nurse, because we get hurt. A lot. She is the oldest she was 19 when she joined with her younger brother fresh, but she's 20 now. She's really nice. She also likes dancing and she's really good for diversion.

King is 12 years old. Although he could pass as 8 or 9. He wears an old blanket as a cape an has a shirt that says I'm # 1. He has two imaginary friends, Zoe and Tagbot. Tagbot is a robot and Zoe is a zombie. (which is kind of ironic because Zoe means life) As far as we know he's not really good at anything, but we keep him because he's our little brother. He seems to have a crush on the girl who makes our clothes, Yutani. She collects keys so she will make us outfits for 15-45 keys. Oh yes, I forgot one thing. King is a brony. Yes, they are still around in the year 2124. They really are an unstoppable force.

The ninja is kind of complicated. We don't know his name, how old he is, or what he likes. But he is really good at ninjaing. His job is to run behind the inspector and pick up coins that fall from his pockets. The inspector uniforms have really bad pockets and they seem to carry loads of coins with them.

Fresh is 14. Like his sister, he likes to dance. He does runs, but he also plays his radio In large crowds so the inspector has to get his fat ass through a crowded side walk full of dancing people.

Frank is my oldest brother. He's a little…different. He holds a brief case, and wears a suit…and a bunny mask. Under the mask he's really handsome. He runs some times but his main job is training. He steals stuff off the trains and calls them trophies, then he trades them for coins, jetpacks, shoes, and other stuff with "Prince K". No one else has met him, but he seems nice from the way Frank describes him. He's really shy but friendly to everyone. He is good at push ups, hiding, and he can jump really high.

Tricky is the sweetest person you will ever meet, and possibly the smartest. She's 17 and dating Jake. It's really funny because he can be really protective, and she can kick his ass. Her skills are fighting, painting, running very fast, going a long time without running out of energy, and hover boarding. Her family died a long time ago, they where writers. It was just a normal day when some French guy busts through the window and shoots her mom, dad, and brother. She was taken to an orphanage where she met Jake, King, Frank and I, and she's been with us ever since.

Jake the "fearless leader", is bossy. He isn't very fast but he always manages to escape. He thinks he can brainwash everyone into not voting Spike in to the group. He can't always get everything. Sometimes I think he's the leader because he's so plane. He's the most normal, perfect, generic, "nice guy" everyone love. He is not going to win this time. He's a good guy when he wants to be, but he is too strict.

We also have some one in every city we go to. They pretty much give us a place to sleep (usually a basement, warehouse, or shed) while we're in town. We call them the "World Tour".

Spike is still a mystery. I don't know much about his past, except that it was sad, and he hated his dad. But I'll figure him out.


End file.
